1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device with a built-in touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the spread of mobile devices, a touch panel technique to support a human-friendly graphical user interface becomes important. As this touch panel technique, an electrostatic capacitive coupling type touch panel is known. In a general electrostatic capacitive coupling type touch panel, a touch panel substrate is provided in which a conductive coating (transparent conductive film) is applied to a surface of a glass substrate, and when a finger touches here, position detection is performed. A liquid crystal display panel with a touch panel is also known in which this touch panel substrate is attached to a surface of a liquid crystal display panel, and when a finger touches a menu screen displayed on the liquid crystal display panel, an operation corresponding to the menu is performed (JP 2006-146895 A).
In a display panel with a touch panel, in general, a touch panel is overlapped on a display region of the display panel to display images and character information and is used. In the related art display panel with the touch panel, the touch panel and the display panel are separately produced, and are overlapped and combined to form the final product. Thus, in the related art display panel with the touch panel, since the separately produced touch panel and display panel must be overlapped, there is a problem that the display panel with the touch panel becomes thick.